Candy's close to death story
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Candy finds herself trapped in some sort of magic cave with Lil Gideon and Mabel. There will be Candeon but its slow and sweet x
1. Chapter 1

Candys P.O.V

It started out as a normal day, i was hanging out in town with my two best friends in Gravity Falls, Mabel and Grenda.

"So where you guys wanna go?" asked Grenda

"How about greasy's diner?" Mabel suggested.

"Nah," I said. "The food there always tastes like garbage and grease."

"Yeah, err...what about the yarn store?you know to buy yarn?for sweaters!" suggested Mabel

"They're closed on sundays." I pointed out

"Could we just hang out at your great-uncles place?" Grenda asked

"Yeah i guess, we could do makeovers and annoy my brother." Mabel offered

We all squealed at the idea.

At the Mystery shack

"Oh really Mabel? Your friends come round every day now." Dipper said

"Why not? Their my friends. Your just jealous 'cause you dont have your own friends!" Retaliated Mabel.

"I do...Theres Soos...And Wendy." Dipper argued

"I heard Wendy was upset because you made her break up with Robbie." I said

"Yeah you ruined her loved life and now shes super ticked off." Grenda added

"Err, something like that." Dipper admitted sadly. Now i felt really bad because i could see we had made him upset.

"We should go upstairs." Mabel quickly said. I think she felt bad for upsetting her brother too.

Upstairs, in Dipper and Mabel's bedroom

"Lets play a game." Mabel said "How about...Truth or dare?"

"Yeah! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Me and Grenda chanted

"Ok, Grenda, truth or dare?" Mabel asked.

"Dareeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Okazeee. Run around the shack acting totally cray-cray!" Mabel dared Grenda

"I can act cray-cray!" And Grenda ran off doing so. We heard the screams of several startled tourist before Grenda with Dipper trailing angrily behind her.

"Hey! I did it!" Grenda shouted

"Mabel you and your friends need to calm down, your scaring away all the tourist and stans gonna get really annoyed!"

"Oh Dipper (blows raspberry) , were only playing truth or dare!" Mabel said

"Would you like to play aswell?" I offered

"Oh ok, got nothing better to do." He replied

"Right," Grenda said "Mabels brother, truth or dare?"

"My name isnt Mabels brother its Dipper! Oh well, i pick truth."

"Have ever kissed anyone?" Grenda asked.

"ooooh!" we all squealed apart from Dipper.

"I'm not answering that!" Dipper said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Boo!" we all started shouting

"Ok, fine i did once kiss this girl in the fourth grade,"

"No you didnt!" Mabel laughed

"Yeah, that Isabella girl. She was sweet but it didnt work out." Dipper admitted

"Ok now you ask someone."

"Errr you." he said, pointing at me "truth or dare?"

"Um, i pick dare."

"I'm not very good at theese, lets see...do a hand stand for 2 minutes."

"Okay." I said, doing such.

Two minutes passed and the guys started congratulating me. It was no big deal honestly though.

"That was awesome Candy!" Grenda shouted

"Candy falls down now!" I said then falling

"Okay, Mabel truth or dare?"

"Hmmmmm, truth!" Mabel answered

"Which boys have you dated in Gravity falls?" I asked

"Loads! I'm just irrasistable! Lets see there was Norman..."

"Who turned out to be gnomes." Dipper added

"...And Mermando! Those vampires! And that weird kid." Mabel finished

"Which weird kid?" I asked.

"Dont worry, seriously. It wasnt even a proper date i was just trying to be nice, guess i wont make that mistake again." Mabel sighed sadly.

Mabels P.O.V

Ok now our game of truth or dare has kinda got akward. Its not Candy and Grenda's fault, not like they really knew.

"Errr you know im kinda tired. I'll see you guys tommorow, maybe." I said

"Oh ok see you later, mabelz"

They both left just leaving me and Dipper akwardly staring at each other.

"You okay?" Dipper asked

"Yeah just um...tired" i said jumping in to my bed

"Ok, well uh see you in later then." said Dipper, giving me a sympathetic smile

"Yeah,"

**A/N: Ok so sorry if the chapters too long, i will update asap and please review but no mean or agressive stuff please**


	2. Chapter 2

Candy's P.O.V

I've just come home and am on my own. My dad's at work and my mum has probably ran to the store or something. I feel bad because of earlier, i never meant to upset Mabel but she seemed offended. Hopefully i'll be able to see her tomorrow and she'll of forgot or something, i think.

Gideon's P.O.V

"Oh Mabel," i said to my lil doll "Why must your family always be in the way and ruin everything? Its not fair, i try so hard to make you my queen but they always get in the way!"

"Gideon, just remember i always love you, my family make me deny it but i do and would give anything to be with you." my Mabel doll says.

Oh what am i doing! Making dolls of the Pines family, i should accept that me and Mabel cant be together, not while her brother has control of her. Even so i love her incredibly. Why does her damn brother have to ruin everything?! Because of him were not even friends! One day i will make him and Stanford Pines pay.

The next day:

Mabel's P.O.V

"(yawn) Good morning Dipper!" I say. No reply. "Dipper?" I look over to his bed and see it empty. Oh no, whats going on? I look at my watch; 10:05 am. Phew, he's proably downstairs and didnt want to wake me up.

I threw on a purple skirt and one of my colourful sweaters, a red one with a neon blue bunny, and ran downstairs.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Oh Mabel, your awake. Thats a bright choice." Dipper says

"Thanks, atleast im more original you."

"Yeah, yeah, Well this is my look, you rock the sweater look and i'm casual with the pine tree cap and body warmer."

"Yeah," i laugh "So wheres Grunkle Stan?"

"Doing tours and ripping off tourists, as usaul."

"Ha ha, yeah. What about Soos and...Wendy?"

"Soos should be here." He pauses for a while "Wendy has the day off. So it'll just be us two for a bit."

I nervously laugh "He he, eerm yeah well it would be us two and the other two."

"Candy and Grenda? Its always you and your friends."

"Sorry, its just, i never really had any friends back home...and i really like Candy and Grenda, but not as much as i like you."

Dipper begins too blush.

He's a great guy, i just wanna hang out with girls my age sometimes.

"Akward sibling hug?" Dipper offered

"Akward sibling hug!" I agreed

"Pat, pat!"

"Hey dudes!" Soos shouts, running into the mystery shack. He has to stop quickly to catch his breath then says "Theres rumours about some sort of paranormal sightings over by the Gravity Falls mountains. Thought you dudes might be intrested, being as thats sort of your thing."

"You bet were intrested!" Dipper shouts "Hey Mabel, wanna check this out?"

But before i could answer there was a knock at the door. I run to get it and see Candy waiting at the door.

Candy's P.O.V

"Hi Mabel." I say

"Oh, heyya Candy. How ya doin'?" Mabel says

"I'm good. Grenda's sick so i was wondering if you wanted to like...hangout?"

"Yeah sure!" Mabel replies

"What?!" Dipper says coming to the door "Mabel we were gonna investigate the paranormal activity in the mountains."

"Awww, but Candy'll be all on her own."

"We...um, us three could all go to the mountains?" I suggest

"Yeah thats sounds good to me, whatya say Dip?" Mabel agrees

"Yeah, whatever," Dipper replies sadly


	3. Chapter 3

Dippers P.O.V

As we came closer to the tall mountains i was beginning to have second thought. Maybe me, Mabel and her friend should just go home. I had once been here, on my journey in to manhood where i seeked to slay the multi-bear. But that was a different mountain. The one were heading for is in an area behind the multi-bear's.

"This is awesome, i'm getting in to super spy-investigator-ninja mode!Hi-ya ya ya!" Mabel starts shouting.

"It too feel a certain element of ninja-ism!" Candy said

I dont wanna sound harsh but i wish Candy wasnt here. I know her and Mabel are friends but i would of preferred this to be a mystery twin adventure.

As we were getting closer i saw some rustling in the shrubs.

"What the...?" I exclaimed

"What is it?" Candy asked me

"I think i saw something in the bushes,"

"Ooooh, i think somebodys scared!" Mabel laughed "Hey Candy, check out scardey Dip over here. Ha ha whomp whomp!"

"No i'm not, i just thought i saw something. Dont worry though, i probably am just paranoid."

We carried on walking until we were at the very foot of the mountain.

"Ready for some climbing guys?" I asked

Candy gave me the thumbs up but Mabel was frantically searching through her bag.

"I said; "Ready for some climbing guys?", Mabel?" I shout, trying to get her attention.

"No! How could i have forgotton it?!" Mabel cried

"Forgotton what?" I asked

"My graphling hook! I cant believe i left it behind!" Mabel whined

"Oh well, you probably would have just mucked around with it anway. I think 12 is abit young to have that sort of equipment anyway."

"Shut up Dipstick!" Mabel shouted, quite agressively.

Just then i heard giggling coming from the bushes.

"What was that?!" Mabel said

I then plunged my hand in to the bush and to my horror saw i'd pulled Gideon up, by his hair!

"Get off me!" He shouts at me

"Gideon?! What the heck are you doing here?!" I shout back

"It's a free country! I have as much right to be here as you!"

"Your stalking me and my brother, you lil creep!" Mabel argues

"Why Mabel, long time, no see. How are you my sweet-pie?" Gideon says changing subject (like the creep **i** know he is).

"Dont call me that! What is your problem?! Stop following me and my brother!" Mabel says, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Umm, could someone please explain what is going on?" Candy askes

"Well its quite complicated, basically, this little jerk tried to kill my brother and grunkle because i wont date him!" Mabel explains

"Oh!" Candy replies.

"Yeah, Mabel's not gonna date you! She- We hate you! So just get lost!" I shout

"Well Dipper, it would be an understatement saying i aint fond of you either!"

"What ever." I neutrally reply. I wish he could just disapear out of my life and never annoy me or my family again.

"Look Gideon, just go home." Mabel says.

"I can be here if i want!" Gideon shouts

SERIOUSLY! We all know the reason he's here is to see Mabel, or kill me, or both.

"Look you lil twerp- " I then get cut off by the sound of ground cracking and rocks falling!

"RUN!" I shout.

Me and Mabel begin to run but she trips over! I start to turn but to my horror see a series of boulders fall down in front of Mabel. And just to make things worse, they had fallen in a certain way so i couldn't get to her.

"Mabel!" I cry

**A/N: ok, thanks for reading! This was a whole chapter in Dippers point of veiw but im not sure how much he's gonna be in it now, i will update soon so you can see what will happen to Mabel, Candy and Gideon. Please review, and thanks to "CrazyCupCakesGirl78" and "otherrealmwriter" for giving me first reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Candy's P.O.V

Eek! I have no idea what's going on, it all happended so fast! All i know is some kid who likes Mabel started following us and now we're trapped under alot of rock and boulders! But when isay we, im not even sure, its nothing but inky blackness.

"Hello? Mabel? Anyone?" I call

"Hello?" I hear a voica call back, its not Mabel's or her brother's so i presume its that other boy, with the big hair. "Whats going on?"

"I am not sure? Where are you?"

"How'm i supposed to know? I cant see anything!" He shouts back.

"Try feel your way through. I'll do the same." I reply, getting up.

I stood up and put my hands in front of my body, being careful where i stood, then ifelt something in my hand. I put my other hand on top if it and felt it was someone elses (and was quite sweaty!).

"Eerm is that you, little boy?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, err sorry." He said, pulling his hand away "Though dont call me that!"

"Ok, well what should i call you then?"

"Its Gideon, Lil Gideon. And you?"

"Candy, Candy Chui."

"Oh! Wait- Candy chew?! Ha ha!"

I dont think i like this Gideon boy, he seems a bit like Pacifica. Besides, Mabel and Dipper dont like him either.

"So is this like an avalanche?" He says.

"No, avalanche's are with snow this seemed to be rock." I reply

"I know, i'm not stupid! I mean are the rock's blocking the exits...chewie?!"

"Dont call me that!" I shout.

"Bite me." he snidely says.

Just then some sort of eerie blue light fills up the cave.

"What damned manner of paranormal activity is this?"

"What are you saying?" i say

"Where's that light coming from?" he says.

We both looking forward, its just a long tunnel-like-cave and near the end is where the lights coming from. Without informing me this lil boy starts running towards the light. I consider chasing after him but decide not too. I need to findout what happened to Mabel.

I turn around to see her lying near the exit off the cave that seemed to be blocked by an enormous stack of boulders.

"Mabel?" I call

She groans in reply.

"Mabel? Are you alright?" I ask.

"I dunno? Whats going on?" She says "My legs and back feel funny, bad funny."

"We're stuck in some sort of cave." I reply.

"Who's we? Just us two?" Mabel askes.

"Yeah, but that other boys here too, Gideon."

"What?!" Mabel shouts "Gideons here too?! Nooo!"

"Well what we gonna do?" I ask

"Try find away out."

Gideon's P.O.V

This is terrible. I'm trapped some cave with some weird korean or chinese or whatever girl. I dont know what happened to the Pines twins, when there was light i did the sensible thing to see where it's coming from, but i didn't really think to look if there was anyone else with us. Maybe if i'm lucky the rocks blocking the exit will have crushed Dipper. Though, what if they crushed Mabel? Or what if i'm stuck in here with "Chew-girl" and Dipper?! Nooooo!

This tunnel just seems to go on forever, i consider going back but i dont really like that Candy girl and what if he's there?! No, just no. I carry on walking when i hear a girl shouting, i think she said something like "What, no ones here?" which doesnt really make sense but i recognise the voice. Its my marshmella.

Candy's P.O.V

Me and Mabel stand up and start trying to move the rocks but it's no use, after roughly ten minutes i give up, but Mabel's determined.

"We need to get out of here, Candy." she says pulling at the rocks "Where is that lil creep then?"

"I saw an spoke to him about half an hour ago." I say.

"What did he say?"

"He asked what was going on and made fun of my name, but its was dark then so i dont think he knows your here too. When the cave lighted up, he ran off."

"Good," Mabel replies "Maybe while he's gone we can escape and try find dipper."

"Mabel and dont want to sound all losery, but, i dont think were gonna find away out for a while."

And just at that moment, Gideon decides to show up.

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, thanks for my reviews so far and feel free to as well. And thanks for so many views, you people are the real miracles. Will update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Candy's P.O.V.

"Mabel! Oh my sweet, how are yal?" Gideon askes

"How do you think, im trapped in here! With you!" Mabel replies

"Well i know how i'd be feeling if i was you." Gideon slyly says

"Eeew! Get lost, i dont like you!" Mabel shouts

"Oh? Really?" Gideon says rolling his eyes. I can tell he doesnt believe her, he probably thinks she does like him but is trying to cover it up. But me and Mabel are friends, and i can tell she doesn't like him.

"Anyway, we need to try get out of here some how?" Mabel says

"Why? I'm happy here." Gideon says, sitting down and staring at Mabel.

"Candy can you help me get outta here? We could die!" Mabel pleeds

"Umm, i guess." I say.

Me and Mabel start pulling at the rocks and soon Gideon begins to help. But as i said before, its no use.

"Grrr! Come on guys we, just have too move hundreds of theese heavy rocks, one by one breaking our backs before we all die!" Mabel dramatically puts it

"Aint nobody got time for that!"Gideon argues

"He's right Mabel, it's not gonna work." I tell her.

"It has too!" Mabel cries "I can't be trapped here, with him."

"What is "him" supposed to mean?" Gideon directs at Mabel.

"I dont wanna say your name, you disgust me!" Mabel shouts.

"Disgust you?! Mabel i treated you like a queen! I would have given you anything your lil heart desired, but not once were yal grateful! I never recalled once you saying thank you! I love you Mabel, but you can be very insensitive!" Gideon says. Well that blew me and Mabel back. I could see Mabel was speechless so i decied since she was my friend, i'd stick up for her.

"Look Gideon, your sweet but she is not intrested!" I shout.

Well, i will say, if looks could kill, Gideon would have gotten killed me twenty times now.

"Oh im sorry, i've known you five minutes and yal think you have so much on me?!" He shouts back. "You dont know anything, Miss Candy Chui!"

"Dont talk to my friend like that, she knows alot more than you and has clearly got her facts straight! Yeah, you were nice but i just never felt about you in that way, face it and move on." Mabel says

"Never!" He says moving to the other side of the cave, opposite us.

"What ever." Mabel says.

"Maybe we should consider the food and water problem? If we don't suffocate we'll starve and dehydrate." I point out.

"Starve! Oh no!" Gideon screams

"Yes, that is right, if we dont find some sort of food or water, we'll be dead with in three days!" I say.

"We dont need to find food or water," Mabel says "We need to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry Mabel but if you haven't noticed, thats not working." Gideon says.

"Wait i have an idea." Mabel says "Maybe if i run up, i could kick the rocks out of place, so they'd fall, letting us out."

"Mabel, that wouldn't work, atall!" Gideon says.

"Yeah Mabel, it wouldn't cause the rocks to fall, you'll just get hurt." I say.

"I dont care!" Mabel says, moving backwards so she can run up.

"Mabel, this is stupid." Gideon says

"Your stupid!" She replies

Mabel runs up and charges at the wall, but somesort of forcefeild or light or something pushes her back.

"Aaaah!" She screams, falling to the ground.

Mabel's P.O.V

Oww! I guess Candy was right, that really wasn't a smart thing to do. I feel even weirder than when i woke up in the cave earlier. My face has gone numb and both my arms and legs have gone all tingly.

"Mabel? Oh my, are you alright?" I hear Gideon (eew!) ask.

I groan in reply. OMG! I cant seem to talk properly, i try talk again but it just comes out all moan-y.

"Mabel, doll, speak to me. Where are you hurt?" He askes.

"Everywhere." I try say, but it's unaudible.

"Mabel," I hear Candy say "Mabel, talk to me, are you okay?"

"Noooooo." I manage to say.

"Do you need anything?" Gideon askes.

You too get lost, i think. But instead of saying this, i manage to sit up and start looking around. I hadn't actually got a good look at the cave before, It's quite wide and seems to go on for miles length wise. The walls are a greyish colour, but with tiny lilac shiny bit's in. I look up, theres thoose pointy things on the ceiling, Dipper once told me about theese, i think he said they're called stallagtites? My thought's are then inturrupted,

"Mabel! Your skin! I- It's glowing!" Gideon shrieks.

"Shut up, creep" I say.

"No Mabel, seriousley! Its blue!" Candy says.

I look at both of them, their expressions are horrified. I look down at my skin and catch i slight glimpse of blue, then everything goes black.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, i saw yesterday i've had over 200 views! Thanks for those of you who reviewed, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Gideon's P.O.V

"Mabel?! Mabel, can yal hear me marshmella?" I say to her. No reply.

I grab her hand, it's very cold. Oh no, is she dead! "Mabel?!"

"I think she'll be alright." Candy says.

"Alright?! Are yal kidding me?! She's BLUE!" I shout.

"I know, but look she's still breathing!" Candy says.

"She is? Great!" I say, i then direct at Mabel "Dont worry Marshmella, your gonna be ok, I'll make sure of it and then one day we will be together again."

"Really?!" Candy says. I wish that girl would mine her own darned buisness and stay out of mine and my Mabel's. "Have you got a phone?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Maybe we could try call for help?"

"I guess that would work." I say, letting go of Mabel's hand and getting my phone out of my pocket.

But my phone was dead. I know it was fully charged when i left my house this morning, what could have caused the battery to die so soon.

"My phone is dead." Candy says.

"Yours too? That's so weird" I say.

"Yes, it is." Candy agree's.

I look at her, and she looks at me. I hadn't really noticed before, but Candy is actually quite attractive. I dont mean like how Mabel is, but that Candy girl, she aint bad. I see her staring at me, but instead of asking why, i stare back at her. She's wearing a stripey green t-shirt and a purple skirt. Her shoes are a very polished black. Her earings are small black studs and she has round glasses around her pretty brown eyes. Her hair is exceptionally long and a beautiful shade of black, which the blue light, lighting up the cave is reflecting off of. She also has a red rucksack over her shoulder.

"What's in your bag?" I ask.

"Magazine boys and a book i'm reading." She replies.

"What book?" I ask, unexplicably intregged

"It's a romance novel, it's called "You love her, I love you"."

"What happens then?"

"Well it's told mainly from this girl, Carla's, point of veiw, her best friend, Maddy, is dating this boy, Gerald, but Carla realises she likes him too. Maddy and Gerald then break-up but Carla is worried about be honest her feelings with Gid- Gerald incase of upsetting Maddy. It's kind of sad actually." She says.

"Oh." I reply. Really, theres like a million things going through my head right now but i say oh?! Oh Gideon, i think, letting out a loud sigh.

Candy's P.O.V

"So, eerm what are we gonna do about water? And food?" I ask Gideon. I'm just trying to change the subject before i end up saying something I, or we regret.

"Well, maye if it rains, water will come through the gaps between the rocks?"

"Maybe." I reply. But it's been very hot for a while in Gravity Falls so the chance of rain in the next two days is highly unlikely. I should face it, Gideon and i are gonna die soon, and sadly, i think Mabel may already have. "Do you have like a watch or way of telling the time on you?"

Gideon looks at his wrist and i see he has a cyan watch with his own face on it, which i must say looks adorable.

"Half ten o'clock, at night." He replies.

"Maybe we should go to sleep? Then we can try find a way out tomorrow?"

"Sound good to me." Gideon says.

He then goes and lies next to Mabel's body and wraps some of her hair around his chubby, lil fingers. And i dont know why but i suddenly feel...jealous.

I lie next to the wall of the cave, take off my glasses and rest my head on my bag.

I then hear a noise like sniffing or something coming from over where Gideon is, he's either crying or smelling something, like Mabel's sweater...or hair?

I eventually fall asleep but when i do its a horrible nightmare where im trapped here, but on my own and instead of rocks blocking the exits, its dead bodies! One is the blue body of Mabel, another is Grenda, and theres Waddles, and Pacifica, and Dipper (who for some weird reason is shirtless), and there is also my parents and Wendy Courduroy. Then a boney hand grabs my neck and i wake up and Gideon has both his arms around me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry if the chapters too short or too long. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, i will update soon :) Plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

Candy's P.O.V

"What is it?" I say, waking with a fright. My dream was just so horrible, i'm glad he woke me up.

"Well, i was having these erm, nightmares and-"

"I was too." I say

"Really? Thats weird, though, i think your type of nightmares would be different to mine." He says.

"Oh, so you were having these nightmares?"

"Yeah and i woke up around two o'clock in the morning, so i decided to just walk for a bit. So i was walking for like an hour when i saw this rock pool."

"Rock pool? with water in it?" I ask.

"Yeah, but i didn't touch none 'cause i new you would err...need it to." He says. I notice he is sweating quite a bit while he is talking and for some reason, wont look me in the eye. "Would you like me to umm show you where it is?" He askes.

"Yes please." I reply.

We walk for what seems like days, but i know its less than a half-a-hour.

"Are sure about this?" I ask Gideon, it's not that i dont believe him but my leg's ache so much and i'm beginning to wonder if this is worth it.

"Its not much longer." He reasures me.

After about ten more minutes, we came across the small water pool. And when i say small, i defenitley mean it. The pool was not much bigger than my bag, but i was so thirsty, i put both my hands in and drank loads. Gideon was doing the same. After about 10 handful's i get up ready to go back, Gideon too gets up and starts walking with me. We walk in silence when i notice he's staring at me. I dont ask him why, but instead stare back. My eyes meet his, there big and blue with blonde, delicate eyelashes around them, like a photo frame. When we get back to where we were sleeping, we notice something horrible. Mabel's body is no longer there!

"What?! Mabel!" I shout. We both look around, her body is no where to be found. "How could this of happened? She's dead!"

"We dont know that Candy." Gideon says.

"What?"

"We dont know she's dead, she could be alive, hiding somewhere." He's says nervously.

"Gideon, i'm sorry but Mabel is dead." I say beginning to cry.

"You don't know that!" He shouts at me. "Girls don't just disapear! She was just unconcious!"

"No Gideon," I cry "She's dead! Saying she's alive is kidding yourself, like when you kidded yourself she still liked you."

"She did- does! You have no proof she doesn't!"

"She said so!"

"Oh, and who was she with when she said that?!" He askes, still shouting. It takes alot of effort not too shout aswell, but i don't want to upset him.

"Well, she was with me, Grenda and Dipper but-"

"Her brother! Exactly! He just minipulates her, she loves me, i'm sure of it. And even if she doesn't, i still love her!"

This hurts me but i'm not sure why. I've known Gideon for about a day, so i can't possibly fancy him, can i? No, i'm just upset that my best friend is really gone.

"It's all his fault!" Gideon continues "If it wasn't for that jerk, Dipper Pines, Mabel would still be here loving me."

"It's not Dipper's fault Mabel's dead, it's fate, cruel, sad, but true." I say.

"If Mabel is dead, then it is Dipper's fault." Gideon argues.

"How, it was nothing to do with him. You can't just blame Dipper for anything in life you don't like or can't accept." I tell him.

"Yes I can!" He shouts, then breaks down into tears.

He starts crying and leans on me. I become his literal shoulder to cry on.

"Look, it'll be ok. You have me."

"Yeah," He sniffes "So, she's really gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

**A/N: I'm so happy, 382 views! You guys are amazing! Once again, sorry for any mistakes, will update soon. I'm abit short on ideas, so if anyone has idea's i'd be happy to hear and maybe use them x :) Thanks to those of you who have favourited, or are following. A special thanks to "awesomejosh8596" who featured my story in one of their own! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Gideon's P.O.V

"Oh golly. What could've happened to her body? Bodies don't just disappear!" I say, i'm finding hard to ecept the death of my peach dumpling. But Candy is being very nice and supportive, she seems a very kind girl.

"I have no idea. She was defenitley dead." Candy says.

We both wipe away our tears, from earlier, at the same time. It's kind of odd how we did it in unision. Maybe were telepathically linked, that would be awesome, though i think my gift is unique as there aren't any other psychics in Gravity Falls, and i haven't heard of any others in Oregon! I am blessed, which why it annoys me when twat's like Dipper and Stanford Pines call me fake. The only fraud is that Stanford, but he's old, if i don't kill him soon old age will get rid off him for me. And as for Dipper, the boys so dumb and foolish, the real mystery is how he's still alive. I guess now he wont have his sister to hide behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Candy askes, twirling her hair around her finger. I heard this is supposed to be a major sign a girl is flirting, so i just go with it.

"Oh, nothing...much." I say

"What?" Candy giggles. This is the first time i've heard her laugh and it'a truly wonderful noise.

"Well maybe...You." I say giggling as well. "What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe, I am thinking about you too." Candy replies.

"Well, you are looking and talking to me." I joke.

"Gideon," Candy says, taking a more serious tone. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"I dunno, but if we dont i guess it wouldn't be too bad." That sounded alot sweeter in my head, out loud it doesn't really make much sense. Candy smiles.

"I'm glad your with me." She says.

"I'm glad your with me, i would have gone crazy one my own and plus your a very kind, beautiful girl."

"No i'm not." Candy says, blushing. "Your, a very sweet, funny guy, Gideon."

I now feel myself blushing. Without really thinking, i reach out and grab Candy's hands. Our eyes fix on each other and i'm just staring into her angelic face. I wonder how she would react if i just kissed her?

"Do you know the time?"

"What? Oh, right. It's just gone nine, at night. Today sure has gone quick." I say

"Maybe, we should sleep know?" Candy suggets.

"Yeah, okay." I agree.

But i can't sleep. So i just lie down, about three feet away from Candy.

I lie down and think about things.

Will we die in here? Die, like Mabel? Die, in this cave. This tunnel like cave. With a light at the end of it. A tunnel with a light at the end of it. It just hits me.

**A/N: I tried to end the chapter on abit of a cliffhanger with Gideon realzing this. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far. I'm so happy, 568 veiws! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I can't promise i'll update soon, but it will be within this week. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Gideon's P.O.V

A tunnel with a light at the end of it. The words ring around in my head. And then it hits me.

Me and Candy aren't alive, not anymore.

But we're not dead. I guess, we're in limbo. Stuck between life and death.

Candy's P.O.V

Once again, i'm having a nightmare. This ones even worse.

I'm running on a pathway, over dead bodies and bones. I'm running from some sort of light, I'm not sure if it's like car head lights or a fire, but i know i have to get away from it. After running for ages i trip over someones body, it's Mabel's. She pulls my face close to hers and whispers "It's over". I then wake up. I know it was a dream, but it felt so real and horrible.

I look over my shoulder to see Gideon sitting up and sweating, more than usaul.

"Gideon, are you okay?" I ask "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not far from it." He replies.

"What?"

"Okay, your probably gonna freak out hear, but just bear with me." He says, grabbing my hand. His is extremley sweaty, much more than when i first held his, when it was dark.

"What is it?" I ask

"I'm sorry, you- we, are no longer alive."

I pull my hand away from his.

"What are you saying? We're dead?"

"No, well somewhere in the middle of life and death."

"Like ghosts?" I ask. I'm really scared. I don't know wether to believe this, or has Gideon gone crazy, stuck in here.

"Ghosts are dead, we haven't moved on."

"We can't be dead, or not alive or whatever. How would we of died. We've only been in here two days and we had water."

"I dont think," He starts "that we were ever alive in here, in the first place. This isn't even a cave, it's a tunnel. Theres a light at the end, if we reach it, we die."

"But Mabel died and she didn't go anywhere near the end of this "tunnel"." I point out.

"Hmmm, your right. I don't understand this atall. But i know were not dead and i'm pretty sure were not alive."

"How could we have died?"

"I don't know, this isn't a cave so i'd guess, we were crushed when the rocks fell."

"Crushed by rocks?" I then remember my horrible dream, where everyone i knew were dead, where the rocks were. I guess it makes some sort of crazy sense, i only drank and slept because i knew i needed to, i never really felt tired or thirsty. I can't believe i'm dead, or not alive. I'll never see my family again. Or Grenda.

"So how would we "move on". Mabel did and she didn't go near "the light"." I ask.

"I dunno," Gideon replies. He leans back on the "rocks" and they begin to crumble.

"Why are they crumbling? And why didn't they do that before?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know." Gideon admits, sadly.

Gideon's P.O.V

When the rocks stop crumbling, i feel my self unexplicably drawn toward them. I start moving dozen's of the rocks.

"What are you doing?" Candy askes.

"Look i don't know! Stop asking me all these questions!" I shout. I see Candy's face go sad. "Oh Candy, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at yal', I'm just abit angry, angry that i don't know the answers to these questions."

"I understand." Candy says, her face forming a smile again. "Would you like me to help you?"

I don't answer, but she comes over to help anyway. We move more rocks when i feel something that isn't a rock, but I can't see what it is.

"Candy can you help me pull this, I'm not sure what it is, but it aint no darn rock?"

"Yeah sure." She replies.

We both grab on to it and pull, but once I see what it is, I scream in horror as in my hands I'm holding, **my own** dead body!

**A/N: Oh god, i hope that wasn't disturbing to readers. It was another one of my failed attempts at cliffhangers but as my fav GF character says, Deal with it. I think there will only be two more chapters, so make the most, if you've liked it. I'm very pleased to see this has got 773 veiws and counting! Will update soon, please please pretty lil ol please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Candy's P.O.V

I see Gideon screaming, I look over and try to stop myself from screaming too. He's holding his own head in his hands, he starts backing away but then his whole body falls at his feet. I notice his skin has gone alot paler and he is sweating lots too.

"Oh gawd." He screams. His face looks like a cross of being sick and crying. "I am dead." He mutters, when he's finally calmed down. I see tears appearing in his eyes as i feel mine go watery too. This is horrible, Mabel's dead, Gideon and I are practically dead. I figure if I kept searching through the rocks I would find my own body, which i'm pretty sure I would go crazy if I saw.

"Candy?" Gideon says

"Yeah?" I reply

"If I fainted now, would you catch me? And do you think i would die if i did?" He askes.

I look into his eyes. I can't lie to him.

"You'll probably die soon. But I don't know how i'll cope."

"Yal would proably pass on shortly after."

I can't lie to him atal.

"After being stuck here, Gideon-" I swallow, just be honest, candy. "I don't think I could live without you." It feels good to admit this. I'm worried he won't take me seriously and make a joke about me not living, but instead he holds me close to him.

"Candy, I think I-" Before he finishes his sentence i scream. I scream because Gideon is glowing blue.

"What?!" Gideon shouts. I then begin to cry, I'm upset because Gideon is shouting at me but i'm even more upset because he's gonna leave me. "Candy, don't cry, i'm sorry for shouting, but I was trying to be sweet and you scream! Why?"

"You- your b-b-b-blue." I stutter trying to stop myself from breaking down into tears. I feel even more sad than when Mabel died, and Gideon hasn't left me yet.

"I'm what?!" Gideon shrieks. He looks down at his hands and gags.

"Please don't leave me." I say to him.

"I don't want to, Candy."

"Don't."

I then grab Gideon's blue cheeks. Theyre so soft, like a babies and have three freckles on each side, which makes him look even more adorable. I pull his face close to mine, and kiss him.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

We then pull away and sit next to each other.

"Candy your-"

I don't even have to look at myself to know what he's gonna say.

"You know I don't mind, being with you, I feel my life is complete."

He holds my hand and squeezes gently. I squeeze his.

"Shall we go to sleep?"

He nods. We both lie down. I don't even need to try fall asleep. I just close my eyes and take one last breathe. I then feel cold, like an icy wind is being blown all over me.

"Goodbye." Gideon says as everything goes blindingly light. Then dark.

**A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for reading. Just one more chapter :) I hope this wasn't too sad. Anyway, the story has got 942 veiws so i'm over the moon! Will update soon x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be angry (at myself) if the ending is un-satisfying. 1083 veiws, which aint too bad for my first fanfic, lol, WHOOP WHOOP! Not much more I can say, enjoy:**

Dipper's P.O.V

It's been four days since the incedent. Four days since Mabel, Candy and Gideon were killed. On the first day i ran straight to sheriff Blubbs, to try get him to do something about it, but he was always reluctant to helping me or my sister ever since we uncovered a goverment conspirasy that him and his partner couldn't figure out. Last night was the hardest. When I knew she was dead. My parents are coming to take me home today. They blame Grunkle Stan, saying he didn't take proper care of me and Mabel. Grunkle Stan might not have been the best summer carer, i've come close to death way too many times this summer, but it's not fair to blame him for Mabel's death.

Yesterday was when they found the bodies. The uncovered Candy's body first. A few men with trucks helped to move the rocks but the sight of her body almost made me sick. Her body had turned slightly blue and her neck had giant black bruises all over it. Her hands were covered in dry blood and her glasses were smashed. The image haunted my nightmares that night but not as much as the sight of that Gideon's body. His face had locked into a vengful looking expression and he was gritting his teeth. His skin had too gone slightly blue and part of the flesh around his eye to his fat chin had been ripped off. His fists were clenched and bruised. I'm pretty sure I've been scared for life. The men then told me to go home, as this wasn't a place for a little kid. I told them that I wasn't a little kid I'm twelve, but they just laughed and said I was too young to me be there and looking at this sort of stuff will mess me up. I then told them I just needed to see my twin sisters body.

"Suit yourself." One of the bigger, more muscular men said.

They moved several rocks before uncovering Mabel's. When I saw her I was psychically sick. Her hair was matted with rocks and blood. There were bruises all over her face, that had too gone blue. Her beautiful sweater had been ripped revealing bloody and scrapped skin. I burst into tears and ran back to the shack. I didn't bother to look at Grunkle Stan, I just ran to my room and cried my self to sleep.

Once I woke up this morning I ran downstairs. As I enter the living room of the shack I see Stan holding his face in his hands, crying. He then looks up and see's me.

"Oh Dipper, your back. They- Did they find the bodies?" He askes.

"Yeah, all three." I reply, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"So they found your sister- Mabel's body?" He askes.

"Yes." I say trying so hard not to cry.

"And they found troll's body?" Stan askes, he means Gideon by troll.

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm." Stan says, I can tell he's thinking about everything thats happened over the past few days. The worst days. "Your parents will be here soon."

"So, I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." I say. I can't imagine my parents ever letting me stay in Gravity Falls again and Stan never comes to family events or reunions.

"Guess not kid." He replies sadly. "Well I'm gonna close up for now. Soos will have to go home. Wendy hasn't come in yet, sorry."

"I'll go say bye to Soos, then."

I walk into the giftshop part of the Mystery shack and see Soos sitting at the cash register very sadly.

"Soos?"

"Oh, hey dude, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." He starts crying "I'm sorry, dude, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Soos." I say trying to stop myself from crying.

"I should never of told you and your sister to go there." He says while sobbing loudly.

"My sister's death wasn't your intention. You weren't to know. Mabel didn't even really want to go anyway, she wanted to hang out with Candy. I should have let her, but instead, theyre both dead." I say, I can't hold back my tears anymore. I hear the front door open. My parents.

"Soos, I'll miss you, dude." I say.

"Yeah, place won't be as fun around here without- without yoooouuu." He says, still sobbing. I then run out the gift shop

When I enter the living room I see my parents shouting things at Grunkle Stan. They're calling him a useless carer and a cheap lazy old jerk amongst many rude things. I understand how they feel but this would only upset Mabel, she hated conflict. My father then notices me.

"Dipper! You ready to go?" He askes, then mumbles under his breathe "The sooner we leave the better."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I say with depression in my voice.

"You packed your bags?" My mother askes me.

"Mm-hm, there at the door." I say

"Good, well thanks for having the kids, stan." My father says sarcastically.

I grab my things and load them into the back seats of the car, when I realise I forgot Waddles, I'm not leaving Mabel's pig behind. I jump out of the car and run back into the shack.

"Dipper?!" My mother shouts "What are you doing?"

I ignore her and run upstairs and grab Waddles. He too has been sadder over the past days.

"Ready to come home with me?" I ask Waddles.

He gives me a half-hearted smile as I pick him up and take him to the door.

"Goodbye Grunkle Stan," I cal "I'll miss you."

No reply. But as I get into the car I hear a friendly voice shout at me. It's not Stan, Soos or my parents. But as I get in the car I'm sure I hear my sister say;

"See ya Dip!"


End file.
